The Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Alabama in Birmingham conducts programs in molecular biology; pharmacology; RNA and DNA virology; genetics and cell biology; tumor immunology; immunobiology; pathology; dentistry; and pediatric, surgical, medical, gynecologic and radiation oncology. It provides shared resources for immunosuppressed mice, NMR, x-ray crystallography, animal radiation, biostatistics, and twelve additional core facilities. It proposes to develop a program in the genetics of Mason-Pfizer virus and new projects in immunology, cell membranes, pharmacology, carcinogenesis, and mouse mammary tumor viruses.